


White Lilies

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [36]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku is entrusted by his captain with a task of the utmost importance - bring a bouquet of flowers to the Ugendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #36: flower.

It's early morning and Ikkaku tiptoes his way into the Ugendo, trying to remain unseen as the maidservants walk the hallways. With much effort, he suppresses his spiritual pressure so as to not startle them; gods know just what would happen to them if Ikkaku so much as allow his energy to flow. His captain doesn't want any of that to happen either. Stealth is key here, and Ikkaku, for the third time that morning, wonders just why Captain Zaraki entrusted him with such a task. Everyone knows that he just doesn't take to stealth, preferring to be straightforward, going all out.

_Should've gotten Yumichika to do it._ Ikkaku wipes the sweat from his brows with a suppressed growl, trying to push the thought of Yumichika laughing at him once he gets back to the division. Never has Ikkaku thought he would be charged with something like this. It isn't all that important, but to the captain, it seems to top his list of priorities, just behind bathing Yachiru.

"Hey, you!"

Ikkaku freezes to the spot, crookedly turning his head around. There stands no one but Kiyone, one of the pair of Third Seats whom his captain often bitches about. Ikkaku has to admit that she's indeed a cute little woman, but he feels nothing but panic as her eyes widen upon seeing him.

"M-Madarame-san?" She frowns, hand dropping from the hilt of her zanpakuto. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Tongue-tied, Ikkaku can do nothing but stutter incoherent syllables, groaning when Kiyone's wide-eyed gaze falls upon the object in his hand. Quickly, he stashes it away behind his back, grinning in faked innocence like a child who has just stolen a cookie from the jar. "If...if you'll excuse me, Kotetsu-san, I have some business with your captain."

"This early in the morning?" She folds her arms across her chest, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "I don't think so. He's still sleeping, and you know that he's got to have plenty of rest. I'll take a message for him."

"Um..." Ikkaku swallows a lump in his throat, and then the door behind him slides open. He whirls around, fearing the worst, only to find a groggy, slightly annoyed white-haired man. The breath catches in Ikkaku's throat right then and there. Only now does he realize why his captain is so fond of "camping out" in the Ugendo. "C-captain Ukitake." Ikkaku straightens up and gives a low bow.

"Madarame-san," Jushiro mutters, rubbing his eyes, "what's the matter?"

Without a word, Ikkaku thrusts the bouquet of white lilies in Jushiro's face, causing Jushiro to jump back a little in surprise. Kiyone is by his side in an instant, smacking the flowers away with the back of her hand and hissing a warning to Ikkaku.

"What's the meaning of this, Madarame-san?" Kiyone snaps, pushing him back, away from Jushiro. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny at all. You woke my captain up just because of some flowers? That's ridiculous!"

But Jushiro catches Ikkaku's eyes, and Ikkaku's frame stiffens. "Zaraki told you to give this to me?"

Ikkaku nods, not trusting himself to speak. Jushiro stares at the bouquet for a while, now fully awake and irritated. And then he breathes a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated as he takes the gift from Ikkaku. "Thank you, Madarame-san." He nods, frowning. "I will speak to your captain; mind your work now."

Ikkaku forces himself to calm down, to steady his composure as he gives a bow. But as he makes his way down the corridor, he can't help but steal a glance back.

Captain Ukitake's still standing there in the doorway of his bedroom. Kiyone's glare is easy to ignore.

Ikkaku grins.

Even an idiot can see that faint blush on the good captain's cheeks.


End file.
